


Skeletal Sadism

by roswyrm



Series: A Corpse & Her Cats [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Drabble, Gen, Necromancy, and. y'know., holy shit why is that a recognized tag??, i don't know who this zombie is but she sure does love cats, modern with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: There's a rotating cast of stray cats that find their ways into Florentine's apartment. Pilot is always the worst one to clean up after.





	Skeletal Sadism

**Author's Note:**

> pilot is a skeleton and a good kitty. slightly sadistic toward pigeons and mice, but like. a good kitty. also, guess who's expanding this bullshit! it's me! because i love this zombie and her cats!

"What have you killed now?" Pilot opens its jaw in a way that might _signify_ a meow but doesn't come out as anything at all. It's coated- _coated_ -in wine-dark, viscous liquid. 

(It might be ink from the witch downstairs?  
...Florentine's pretty sure it's not ink from the witch downstairs.)

Pilot's skeletal little paws have left tracks all about Florentine's apartment. She sighs wearily. The foul-magicked creature of depraved hellishness clicks its bloodied teeth together. Florentine scritches under its chin. It purrs. "Little horror." she murmurs, going to get a mop.

She steps on a brutalised pigeon and yelps,

_"PILOT!"_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where i never post things like this. i love you.


End file.
